A bonding moment
by MaximoMac
Summary: Entre el transcurso del viaje en los adentros de Uraya y de regreso hacía Garfont, nuestros héroes se toman un descanso para revisar que todo este en orden (Spoilers por si no han pasado o visto el capítulo 3).


**Bueno… por lo general nunca escribo algo tan rápido; siempre le doy el debido tiempo que se merece y una revisión muy profunda. Pero al diablo, screw it, esto no pudo contenerse más. Adoro XC2, me ha fascinado de principio a fin. Jamás me había topado con un juego que me haga reflexionar más de los debido, y hablo muy en serio. Y después está la relación que hay entre Rex y Pyra/Mythra (No me quiero meter en pleitos de con quién queda mejor, pero yo sinceramente veo más a Rex con Pyra); es de lo más hermoso que he visto y, he de admitir, llore en una que otra ocasión.**

 **En fin, para darle la justicia merecida a esta pareja, he decidido escribir acerca de ellos. ¿De qué tratarán los escritos? Quien sabe, pero si quieren saberlo, tendrán que leerlos cuando los publique.**

 **Para no entrar en conflicto con la traducción de algunos términos que se utilizan en el juego (e.g. "Driver", "Blade", "Salvager", etc…) los dejare tal cual los ponen en el juego.**

 **Spoilers por si no han pasado el capítulo 3 o no lo han visto.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

"¡Vaya! Si que fue un viaje agitado. Tanta pelea con los monstruos me ha dejado muy agotada." Anunció la felina Nia mientras Rex y todo el grupo llegaban a Garfont.

"Meh meh, Tora y Poppi también necesitan descansar; aprovechando reviso a Poppi por si no tuvo ningún daño." Dijo el Nopon intentando no caer en el suelo.

"¡Venga, Maestropon! Y no se preocupe por mí, ¡yo estoy en perfectas condiciones!" Respondió la Blade artificial de manera jovial.

Entretanto los demás seguían discutiendo de su cansancio, hasta atrás del grupo venía Rex pensando en lo ocurrido. ¡Era fascinante el proceso de creación de una Blade! Pero el simple hecho de que cada vez que un Driver moría o la Blade se hallara gravemente herida, y por consiguiente hiciera que la Blade perdiera todos sus recuerdos, no se le hacía lo más justo del todo.

" _Piénsalo tantito, la respuesta de Pyra no fue la más alegre de todas. ¿Tendrá que ver con lo ocurrido hace 500 años en la guerra de la Aegis?"_ Meditó el joven novicio Driver no logrando responder esa pregunta.

"Ei, Rex, tienes que tener más cuidado, hombre, no puedes dejar que los enemigos te hagan daño así sin defenderte." Le dijo Nia mientras le señalaba una que otra herida que tenía en el cuerpo.

En efecto, Rex no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones posibles. Tenía una que otra cortada en los brazos y piernas y la sangre que se había escurrido ya estaba seca.

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, ¡puedo seguir moviéndome sin ningún problema!" Intentó refutar Rex moviendo su brazo derecho en círculos, pero terminó cediendo al dolor ya que ese era el brazo malo que todavía no se recuperaba de la pelea contra Mórag. "Ow ow ow wo."

Mientras que su Driver se quejaba de las heridas que tenía, Pyra no pudo evitar reírse de él y cómo se quejaba. Claro, ella tenía las mismas heridas que Rex, pero para ella no eran de mucha relevancia.

"Oye, no te rías, es de mala educa…" Antes de que pudiera terminar de regañarla, vio como su compañera tenía las mismas heridas que él en el mismo lugar, mas ella no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

"Oye, Pyra, ¿te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó a su compañera, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.

"¿Eh? Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes es sólo un rasguño." Afirmó dándole una sonrisa para que viera que en realidad no estaba mintiendo.

No pudiendo mantener el contacto visual con ella, Rex miró hacia otro lado para que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba. "N-no es cierto, s-sé que estás mal." Tartamudeó lo último.

"Nia, ¿todavía te quedan vendajes y emplasto para poder atender a Pyra?" Preguntó Rex a la Gormotti, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

"Vendaje todavía tengo, desafortunadamente el emplasto ya se me acabo." Le respondió mientras le enseñaba el que vendaje que todavía les quedaba. "Aunque tengo loción y funcionaría igual que el emplasto." Añadió enseñándole el bote de loción que tenía.

"Bueno… es mejor que nada. Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento y ahí platiquemos qué haremos mientras revisamos que todo esté bien." Anunció Rex a todo el grupo, dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido ante el líder de los mercenarios. Vandham iba siguiéndolos pero iba enfocado más en el niño y en la Aegis; una sonrisa pegada a su cara mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow" Se quejó el Driver de la Aegis por enésima vez mientras ésta se lo untaba en una cortada que tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

"Hey, quédate quieto." Le regañó la pelirroja intentando untarle la loción sin aplicar tanta fuerza. "Pensé que eras un Salvager más resistente, Rex". Agregó con un tono burlesco.

"¿Estás bromeando? Dolor es dolor, ¿no es así?" Replicó el Driver sacudiendo su brazo para apaciguar el dolor. "¿Qué tal tú? ¿Estás herida?" Preguntó con preocupación sincera.

"No te preocupes, es sólo un rasgu…" Antes de que pudiera terminar con su famosa frase para que no preocuparan por ella, Rex le rozó tantita loción en una cortada que tenía en el antebrazo, haciendo que se quejará la Aegis y se alejará un poco de él. "¡Ouuuuuch!"

No muy lejos de donde estaban curándose los dos, el resto del equipo los estaba observando, disque revisando que sus cosas estuvieran en orden. El único que los estaba viendo detenidamente era Vandham; no lograba comprender como un Driver y una Blade tuvieran las heridas en el mismo lugar. Quería ir a preguntarles, pero vio que estaban tan ocupados que mejor decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

"¡Eso fue a propósito!" Señaló la pelirroja, recuperando su postura mientras veía a Rex riéndose por la reacción que había causado. "Me estabas lastimando a propósito, ¿no es así?" Preguntó sabiendo aún así que él nunca la lastimaría a propósito. "¿Y bien?" Añadió esperando la respuesta del chico.

Recuperándose de la risa después de la reacción que obtuvo, el joven Driver se tranquilizó y, no dejando que malinterprete las cosas, decidió responderle. "¡Por supuesto que no, palabra de Salvager! Sólo estaba untando poquita loción en tu herida…" Señaló el pedazo de algodón que tenía en su mano mientras le sonreía torpemente.

Aprovechando el momento para divertirse un rato, Pyra tomó su pedazo de algodón y miró a Rex de manera juguetona. "¡Pero Rex, lo frotaste un poco fuerte!" Respondió mientras le untó tantita loción en una cortada que tenía en la pierna, haciendo que él se quejará. "Duele, ¿ves?" Añadió mientras se reía.

"¡Ouch! ¡Ok, ok! Tú ganas, ya no lo volveré a hacer." Dijo el Driver de la Aegis, incorporándose nuevamente al pedazo de madera que compartían para sentarse. "Pero primero déjame atenderte a ti primero, sería descortés de mi parte." Dijo decidido el chico mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica y, está vez sin aplicarle tanta fuerza, le rozó loción para curar su herida.

Pyra no protesto en lo absoluto, ella se quedo viendo como la atendía. Jamás alguien se había preocupado por ella. Claro, estaba Addam y Brighid en ese entonces, pero hay algo en Rex que no puede lograr describirlo; es una persona carismática, llena de alegría y llena de vida, y la verdad es que se siente segura y útil con él. Es como si ella estuviera…

" _Pero no lo olvides, eres un arma mortal, y hasta ahorita lo único que has hecho es brindarle dolor a él."_ Susurró su pensamiento, borrándole esa sonrisa que llevaba hace unos segundos.

En lo que Pyra estaba pensando en eso, Rex no dejaba de sentirse culpable por cómo estaba su compañera. ¡Por amor al Arquitecto! ¡Compartían la misma vida que ella, sin necesidad alguna, le dio a él! ¿Y cómo se lo repone Rex? Siendo descuidado tanto con ella y él mismo, causando que ellos dos tengas heridas por doquier.

Sintiéndose sumamente culpable, Rex decidió disculparse por el daño que le ha hecho. "Pyra, yo… lo siento mucho, perdóname por ser tan descuidado." Dijo el chico con voz triste, cabizbajo. "Debo de ser más cuidadoso por los dos, pero hasta ahorita lo único que he hecho es lastimarte por mis torpezas…" Terminó siguiendo cabizbajo, rehusando verla a los ojos.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, la Aegis tomó con una mano la mano del chico, entretanto que con la otra tomó su barbilla he hizo que la viera mientras le sonreía. "Rex… tú no me haces daño, me has protegido y me has cuidado como nadie más lo ha hecho, y eso te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Somos un equipo, así que yo también me encargaré de protegerte, ¿vale?" Dijo de manera suave, juntando sus dos manos con la del chico.

Sintiéndose relajado, aunque un poco nervioso, y feliz, el Driver asintió mientras le sonrió de manera sincera, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara sin saber el porqué.

"Ei, ustedes dos, quiero hablar con vosotros." Gritó el líder de los mercenarios, haciendo que los dos se separaran e interrumpiendo el momento.

* * *

 **Y bueno, el resto ya saben qué pasa jajajaja**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Más o menos? ¿Terrible? ¿Aceptable? Díganmelo en los reviews.**

 **He de admitir que no lo he jugado (No me maten, por favor), pero sí lo he visto a través de un walkthrough. Siendo sincero, repetí esa escena fácil unas 20 ó 30 veces, y la sigo viendo hoy en día por lo hermosa que es jajajaja. Aún así pienso comprarme el juego porque está fantástico.**

 **Agradecería mucho un comentario crítico acerca de la historia y por supuesto acerca de la gramática y ortografía. Me sirve mucho para mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Espero y haya sido de su agrado la historia, de momento me despido, pero los volveré a ver con otro fic.**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
